Entre Puertas
by JustBelieveP
Summary: Edward Cullen tiene que visitar al socio mayorista de la empresa donde trabaja. ¿Qué pasará cuando descubra que se trata de una mujer? ¿Y si ella se obsesiona con él? Bella hará hasta lo imposible para tenerlo
1. Chapter 1: SWAN CO

**Edward Cullen tiene que visitar al socio mayorista de la empresa donde trabaja. ¿Qué pasará cuando descubra que se trata de una mujer? ¿Y si ella se obsesiona con él? Bella hará hasta lo imposible para tenerlo**

**Capítulo beteado por Sool Onuma, Betas FFAD. www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

—_Vamos Edward, tú puedes lograrlo_ —me repetía mentalmente desde que salí de mi casa—. _Es solo uno de los socios más importantes de la compañía._

Iba manejando mi auto por las concurridas calles de Nueva York, mientras recordaba que una semana antes mi jefe, Mike Newton, me había informado que como encargado de relaciones tenía que visitar a este socio, no me dio información sobre él, solo me dijo por quién debía preguntar una vez que estuviera en la empresa, por lo tanto no había preparado nada para nuestra charla.

Ahora estaba aquí frente a la entrada principal de Swan CO, la empresa más importante en importaciones del país. Al entrar, vi que todo era demasiado frío y cuadriculado, el piso era de porcelanato negro y sus paredes estaban pintadas de blanco. La recepcionista tenía un impecable uniforme negro con una camisa blanca.

—Buenos días, bienvenido a Swan CO. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo? —me preguntó la chica.

—Hola, emm —_¡vamos Cullen, cálmate! _Si te comportas así con la recepcionista, ¿cómo actuarás frente al socio?—. Soy —me aclaré la garganta— Edward Cullen y tengo una cita con James Still.

—Permítame un momento. —Revisó en su computadora y asintió con la cabeza—. Efectivamente señor Cullen, usted tiene una reunión con el señor Still a las 9 am. Por favor, llene este formulario y permítame su documento.

Una vez realizado el procedimiento, la muchacha me dio un pase de visitante y me indicó el piso al cual tenía que dirigirme. Dentro del ascensor estaba rodeado por personas todas con uniformes muy impecables parecidos al de la recepcionista. A medida que se detenía, observaba las oficinas y todo era muy preciso. Al llegar al último piso, vi que estaba solo y eso me llenó de pánico.

—Buenos días —me saludó un joven que estaba situado tras el mostrador.

—Buenos días, soy Edward Cullen y…

—Señor Cullen, sígame por favor. —Salimos y pasamos frente a una gran oficina que en la entrada llevaba escrito "SWAN CO", seguimos por un corredor hasta llegar a una única puerta la cual tenía un letrero en el que se podía leer: "SALA DE JUNTAS"—. Pase y por favor espere, en unos minutos estarán con usted.

La sala de juntas contaba con una mesa (de color negra al igual que las sillas, en cambio, las paredes y el piso eran de un blanco impecable) para 30 personas aproximadamente, en la punta podía divisar un asiento más grande que los demás, ese debía ser del dueño de la compañía. También contaba con dos extraordinarios ventanales que dejaban ver la gran manzana, me dirigí allí a ver cómo se movía el tráfico de la ciudad. No sé cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, pero un golpe me hizo brincar.

—Quiero esos papeles en una hora sobre mi escritorio —demandó una mujer entrando a la sala.

—Sí, señora.

Di la vuelta y vi que el muchacho estaba corriendo atrás de ella para anotar lo que le dijera.

—La cita que tenía hoy a las dos, reprográmala para otro día —le daba órdenes sin siquiera verlo, mientras ella tenía la mirada en su iPad—, eso es todo.

—Sí, señora. —El joven se retiró dejándonos solos.

—Señor Cullen, no tengo todo el día —me puse bastante nervioso, no imaginaba que se hubiera percatado de mi presencia.

—Perdón, señora…

—Otra vez —murmuró, se levantó de su silla y se puso frente a mí—. Isabella Swan, dueña de Swan CO, ahora que ya sabe quién soy, por favor empecemos.

¡Mierda! ¡¿Ella es la dueña de esta empresa?! Siempre creí que era un hombre el que se escondía tras esa gran puerta, continuamente hablaban sobre lo poderosa que era esa persona, y sobre su dura dictadura en esta empresa.

—Lo lamento, señora Swan; es que mi jefe no me dijo que era usted la dueña y yo creí…

—Todos lo hacen, pero no me gusta que sepan que es una mujer quien dirige esta empresa, la sociedad puede ser muy machista —se sentó en el lugar ubicado en la punta de la mesa—. Si ya tiene claras sus dudas lo invito a que tome asiento. —Señaló una silla a su lado—. Y empiece con lo que tenga que decirme, no tengo mucho tiempo.

—Sí, claro —murmuré—. Bueno, como usted sabrá la compañía quiere traer más productos al país, queremos promover empresas pequeñas…

—Eso lo sé hace mucho, señor Cullen, y ya le dije a Newton que no los apoyaría en eso, no me quiero arriesgar con empresas poco reconocidas.

—Lo sé, igualmente le traigo el brochure* del proyecto. —Extendí mi brazo con el folleto, ella lo tomó rozando mi mano y en ese momento sentí una gran corriente eléctrica atravesar todo mi cuerpo—. El otro asunto por el que venía es para traerle una copia del contrato que firmamos hace unos días con Vulturi CO, la empresa de exportaciones más importante de Italia.

—Aro Vulturi —susurró—. Déjeme ver ese contrato.

Esta vez le pasé el documento con cuidado de no tocarla, ese roce me había dejado un poco nervioso.

—Se lo pasaré a mi abogado —contestó mientras leía—. Por el bien de Newton espero que esta vez haya leído bien las condiciones antes de haber firmado. —¿Por su bien?— ¿Eso es todo señor Cullen?

¡Dios! Esta mujer se ve muy sexy cuando pone esa actitud.

—Sí, señora Swan —respondí incómodo.

—Antes de que se retire… —se puso de pie frente a mí—. ¿Qué edad tiene?

_¿Mi edad? ¿En serio?_

—Ehhh, señora….

—Le hice una pregunta Cullen, y espero que la responda —se aproximó más a mí y su rostro se encontraba muy cerca del mío. Pude observar que tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes bajo esas gafas que la hacían ver bastante sensual.

—25, pero…

—Puede retirarse —dijo alejándose de mí rápidamente.

—Pero…

—Pero nada, que tenga un buen día. —Y diciendo eso me dejo solo en la gran sala de juntas.

* * *

**Hola chicas, aquí vengo con una nueva historia. Espero sus reviews, esta es la introducción y muy pronto estaré publicando el primer capitulo. **


	2. Chapter 2: AROMAS

**Capítulo beteado por Sool Onuma, Betas FFAD. www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

No hay nada mejor que estar en casa luego de un extenso día de trabajo. Al salir de SWAN CO, llegué a mi oficina donde me esperaban miles de cuentas por revisar, lo intenté, juro que lo hice, sin embargo no me pude concentrar, solo pensaba en Isabella, en su fino rostro, sus preciosos ojos verdes, y su peculiar pregunta, pero ¿por qué...?

—¡Hey, Edward! —Escuché que me llamaban a lo lejos—. ¡Edward, amor! —En cuanto abrí los ojos pude ver a mi novia Angela frente a mí, quien aún tenía sus preciosas gafas y su cabello recogido—. ¡Wow! Estabas en otra galaxia, cariño.

—¡Amor! —La agarré de la cintura y di vueltas con ella—. No te imaginas cuánto te extrañé hoy. —Enterré mi cara en su cuello, aspirando su delicioso aroma a frutos rojos.

—Yo también te extrañé, bebé —me contestó, tomé su rostro y le di un suave beso en sus delgados labios—. ¿Cómo te fue en SWAN CO? —preguntó en cuanto me senté en el sofá de la sala.

—Bien, el señor Swan es un poco _mandón_ —mentí, no quería que mi novia supiera que la persona con la cual tendría que pasar más tiempo que con ella, era una mujer.

—¿Así que es un hombre quien se esconde entre esas puertas de cristal? —inquirió mientras ponía a calentar nuestra cena en el microondas.

—Sip —acentué la _p_ más de lo necesario.

—Y no tiene una secretaria, ¿verdad? —Volvió de la cocina y se sentó en mis piernas—. Ya sabes lo que pienso de ellas.

—No te preocupes, princesa. El señor Swan es demasiado machista y en su piso solo hay hombres. —Dejé un beso en la punta de su pequeña nariz.

—¿Será que es gay? —preguntó luego de unos minutos de silencio.

—¡NO! —grité—. Digo… —aclaré mi garganta—, no creo que sea gay.

—Amor, caras vemos, corazones no sabemos —me guiñó el ojo y se fue rumbo al baño.

Seguramente Isabella no pondría en duda su sexualidad, o eso fue lo que me dio a entender cuando estuvo tan cerca de mi rostro…

Una semana después me hallaba en mi oficina terminando de ver los informes que nos habían llegado desde _Sybilla,_ una marca que estaba imponiendo moda en el país y tanto nosotros como la empresa, estábamos felices que eso estuviera sucediendo.

—Edward, ven un segundo a la sala de reuniones —me llamó mi jefe Mike por el intercomunicador. Lo que menos quería en ese momento era dejar esos papeles sin terminar, pero si el superior llama, solo queda obedecer.

Llegué a la sala, y vi que en la puerta había un gran hombre vestido de negro y aunque estábamos en el interior del edificio, él llevaba unas gafas de sol puestas.

—Detente, hombrecito. —Puso su mano en mi pecho cuando estuve a su lado.

—Perdón, señor, pero tengo una reunión —contesté señalando la sala.

—¿Edward Cullen? —preguntó más para él que para mí, subiendo una de sus cejas.

—Sí —respondí dudoso y me dio una pequeña sonrisa.

—Pase. —En cuanto estuve detrás de él, vi como negaba con la cabeza.

—¡Edward, al fin llegas! —Mi jefe me saludó demasiado emocionado.

—Sí, es que tuve _un pequeño gran problema_ en la puerta. —Aún seguía observando el lugar por donde había ingresado—. Dime para que soy bueno. —Giré mi cabeza y pude ver que allí se encontraba Isabella, y puedo asegurar que por mi rostro pasaron miles de emociones hasta llegar a la duda, Mike se dio cuenta, y decidió hablar para aclarar mis dudas.

—Te debes estar preguntando qué hace aquí la señora Swan.

—Sí —murmuré.

—Bueno, pues siéntate, esto tardará.

—Mike... digo, señor; no puedo —me puse nervioso—, tengo que regresar a terminar de revisar las cuentas que nos mandó Sybilla y...

—Dije que te sentaras —demandó con un tono de voz duro.

—Sí, señor —mientras hablaba tomé asiento, eso sí, muy lejos de Isabella.

—Edward. —Mike señaló la silla que estaba a la derecha de ella, y no me quedó otra, así que unos segundos después estaba a su lado aspirando ese fascinante aroma a lavanda mezclado con frutos del bosque. Exquisito.

—Señor Cullen —dijo Isabella inundándome con un fresco olor a menta proveniente de su boca.

—Señora Swan —respondí cortante con un movimiento de cabeza. No quería ni podía dejar que viera lo que provocaban en mí esas fragancias que emanaba. Estaba viendo sus ojos y observé cómo se encendían en cuanto la saludé, pero se apagaron cuando notó mi distancia.

—Edward, la señora Swan vino para hablar sobre el contrato que firmamos con Vulturi CO.

—Pero eso le corresponde a usted, no a mí —argumenté con duda.

—Lo sé, pero tú debes estar aquí —alegó mientras miraba directamente hacia ella, acomodándose su corbata, muestra de que estaba nervioso.

—¿Yo? —suspiré—. Lo siento, pero realmente no entiendo el motivo por el que deba estar presente.

—Sencillo, Cullen —habló Isabella—, usted es el jefe de relaciones ¿no?

—Sí, pero...

—Pero nada, es tan fácil que hasta un niño lo puede entender. —Cruzó sus largas y blancas piernas—. Esto es una nueva relación que forma la empresa, ¿no es así?

—Sí, señora —murmuré.

—Listo, ¿comprendió o se lo tengo que dibujar?

—No se preocupe, entendí perfectamente.

—Chico listo —comentó dándome una sensual sonrisa torcida—. Newton —lo llamó al darse cuenta que él estaba perdido mirando sus piernas—, mi rostro está aquí arriba — hizo un circulo con su mano alrededor de su perfecto rostro.

—Lo siento —susurró apenado—, bueno, ya aclaradas las dudas sobre el porqué estás aquí Edward, ahora si podremos empezar con nuestra reunión.

—Newton —replicó ella.

—Señora.

—¿Por qué diablos firmaste con Aro? —interrogó Isabella.

—Me dio unas muy buenas razones para hacerlo.

—No has aprendido, ¿verdad? —Suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

Esto se había convertido en una conversación bastante privada, así que decidí ponerme de pie y salir sin que lo notaran.

—Vamos Isabella...

—¡Newton! —le gritó.

El tono de su voz provocó que saltara golpeándome en la rodilla.

—Lo siento —respondió y se quitó la corbata—, siempre lo olvido, pero ¡vamos, eso paso hace mucho tiempo!

—Lo sé, pero yo aprendí mi lección y tú también debiste haberlo hecho. —Lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás—. Cullen, ¿a dónde cree que va?

—Señora Swan, e-s que… es que pu-es...

—Hable claro, por favor —exigió.

—Está bien —bajé mi rostro para que no notase mis nervios—, lo lamento, pero es que esta charla se había vuelto bastante personal y me sentía incómodo al estar presente.

—Cullen —murmuró ella—, míreme —demandó y lo hice sin dudar—. Tome asiento, le aseguro que no se volverá a repetir —prometió con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Y cumplió su palabra. Pasaron dos horas en las cuales ellos hablaban sobre los pros y contras de ese contrato.

—Es un hombre en el cual no se puede confiar, lo sabes muy bien, te dejó marcado de por vida. Los Vulturis no juegan limpio —ella seguía empeñada en hacerle ver a Mike que había cometido un gran error, Isabella unía cosas del pasado con esto...

—Sabes que no todos son así. —Mi jefe habló apretando los dientes.

—Que te hayas enamorado de Carmen no significa que debas confiar en ella —expresó sin darle mayor importancia.

—Emm, señora Swan —la llamé en un susurro.

—¿Qué necesita? —me miró con esas perlas verdes con las cuales sentía que me podía desnudar con solo un vistazo.

—Nos estamos yendo de nuevo por el lado personal.

—Lo sé, pero es imposible que no lo hagamos, Edward —pronunció mi nombre con su melodiosa voz—. Todo este conflicto es por experiencias personales que tuvimos hace varios años con los Vulturis, la verdad no sé siquiera porqué está usted aquí.

—¿Cómo? —aumenté mi voz— ¡Señora Swan!

—¡Cullen! Shh, baja el tono —reprendió.

—Pe-pe...pero ¡uy! ¿¡Quién la entiende, mujer!? —me levanté mandando la silla a volar—. Primero me ordena que me quede ya que, según usted, soy indispensable en este tema, y ¿ahora me pregunta qué hago aquí? —tomé mi cabello y tiré de él—. Que tengan una buena noche —dije en cuanto me calmé.

—¡Espere! —gritó Isabella—. Newton, dejemos hasta hoy esta reunión, son las 10 y ya veo que no vemos para ningún lado. —Se levantó con una elegancia digna de ella, no me había percatado muy bien de su vestimenta, que consistía en una camisa blanca pegada a sus finas curvas, una falda tubo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y unos tacones de unos 15 cm. Estaba perdido en mis pensamientos y no sentí el momento en el que ella había llegado a mi lado y mientras reía decía—: Mike, tú nunca cambiarás.

—Todo por sacarte una sonrisa —le contestó mi jefe con un tono coqueto.

—Cullen, ¿ya se va?

—Sí.

—Ok, entonces lo acompaño. —Pasó frente a mí volviéndome a llenar con ese maravilloso aroma. Al salir, me di cuenta que allí seguía _"el pequeño gran problema"_ con el que me había topado hace unas horas en la puerta, al ver que Isabella salía de la sala, se puso tras ella—. Emmett, ¿todo listo?

—Sí, señora —le habló con su voz fuerte—. ¿Todo bien? —Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios en cuanto estuvo a mi lado, y a no ser por sus gafas, podía jurar que me estaba mirando.

—Perfectamente.

Llegamos al ascensor y Emmett estaba detrás de nosotros hablando a través de un pequeño micrófono que se hallaba en su saco. Entramos y lo siguiente que pensé fue: _"¿por qué la sala de juntas está en el piso 30?_". Sería un largo viaje en este aparato.

—¿Y dónde vive? —Quiso saber Isabella rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.

—En Brooklyn.

—Es un buen barrio, sin embargo usted gana muy bien.

—Sí, pero me crié en ese barrio, además allí conocí a mi novia, es mi hogar.

—Pero podría formar su hogar en un mejor lugar.

—Con todo el respeto, señora, para mí no hay mejor lugar en el mundo que _mi_ casa y en _ese_ barrio —afirmé un poco cansado de la situación.

En cuanto llegamos al primer piso, nos dirigimos a la puerta principal donde había varios hombres igual o más grandes que el tal Emmett, seguramente también eran guardaespaldas de Isabella. Miré para ambos lados y me golpeé mentalmente por no haber pedido un taxi en la sala de juntas, a esta hora sería imposible tomar uno en el cual no me hagan un "paseo millonario". Hacía frío y mi abrigo no me cubría lo suficiente, sinceramente no podía tener un peor final.

—Cullen. —¿Isabella? Pensé que ya se había marchado—. ¿Cómo se irá? —Oh no, todo menos eso—. Si quiere lo puedo acercar.

—No se preocupe, puedo entrar y pedir un taxi.

—Creo que hay problema, mire. —Señaló la puerta de la empresa mientras reía muy despacio—. Acaban de cerrar, vamos, no sea terco. No tenga miedo, yo no muerdo —me dio una sonrisa a la cual había categorizado como la _"sonrisa Swan"._ Esos labios me mostraban lo que por su mente podría estar pasando, y en esta ocasión era ¿burla? —. Vamos, no tengo toda la noche. —Y volvió a tomar su papel de mandona.

—No tiene que hacerlo —dije mientras entraba en su auto, el cual para mi suerte tenía la calefacción encendida.

—Lo sé, pero no quiero que por mi culpa corra un gran riesgo tomando cualquier taxi —enarqué una ceja, ¿su culpa?—, vamos, no me mire así, claro que es mi culpa, fui yo la que le dijo que se tenía que quedar en la reunión.

—Pero usted tenía razón, es mi obligación.

—Ok, dejémoslo así ¿quiere?

—Señora Swan. ¿A dónde nos dirigimos? —le preguntó el conductor.

—Vamos a Brooklyn, Sam. El señor Cullen te dirá su dirección.

Le indiqué e inmediatamente me arrepentí al pensar qué le explicaría a Angela cuando notara que una mujer estaba llevándome a mi casa. Estaría en problemas, en grandes problemas, sin duda alguna…

* * *

**Hola chicas, bueno la publicación anterior era una introducción a la historia, así que este es el primer capitulo. ¿Cómo les pareció? ¿Se imaginaban a Edward con Angela? Bueno espero sus reviews con sus pensamientos sobre el fic, sugerencias, reclamos o solo por saludar.**

**Gracias a Sool por todo, eres genial, me encanta que seas mi beta :'3 **


	3. Chapter 3: CELOS

**Capítulo beteado por Sool Onuma, Betas FFAD. www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

—Edward, ¿vives solo?

—No, señora —le respondí sin despegar mi mirada de la ventana.

—Vamos, estamos fuera de la oficina, no me trates de usted.

—Isabella —suspiré—, vivo con mi novia —dije mirándola directamente a los ojos, en los cuales no vi nada...

—¿Cuánto llevan juntos?

—Tres años, y espero que sean muchos más. —Se plasmó en mi rostro una gran sonrisa.

—Wow, tres años... —Tenía su vista perdida.

—Sí. —Vi que íbamos llegando a mi casa y decidí que era momento de bajarme y llegar caminando—. Señora —ella me fulminó con la mirada y enarcó una ceja—, digo... Isabella, emm, será mejor que me baje aquí.

—¿Cómo? —Frunció el ceño.

—Sí, es mejor. Oye, ¿podrías dejarme por aquí? —le pregunté al chófer quien se detuvo de inmediato.

—Sam —lo llamó Isabella con los dientes apretados, y seguido a esto, él retomó el camino.

—Isabella. —Pasé mis manos por mi cabello, cosa que hacía cada vez que me exasperaba.

—Isabella nada. Te dije que te llevaría hasta tu casa y eso es lo que haré.

—Pero...

—Pero nada, ¿y si te llega a pasar algo? No podría vivir con ese sentimiento.

—¿Cómo?

—Sí, tengo bastantes cosas en las cuales debo preocuparme para que aparezca otra.

—Como digas... —murmuré para que no me escuchara.

En cuento nos detuvimos frente a mi casa pude ver que las luces estaban encendidas, esta sería una larga noche, agradecía al cielo porque ya era viernes así que podría descansar mañana, Angela no me la pasaría...

—Linda casa. —Isabella se echó encima de mí.

—Gracias. —Tenía tan cerca su rostro que podía sentir el calor que emanaba de él, ella giró su cabeza y nuestras labios quedaron a escasos centímetros… ambos nos fuimos acercando hasta que escuchamos un golpe en la puerta.

—¡Edward Anthony Cullen! —¡Mierda! Me había olvidado completamente de Angela, en estos momentos agradecía que los vidrios de la camioneta fueran oscuros, sino se hubiera armado una bien grande.

—Emm, me tengo que ir —confirmé sin alejar mi rostro del suyo.

—Novia celosa, ¿eh? —Enarcó una ceja.

—Un poco. —No podía decidir el rumbo de mi mirada, quería ver esas perlas verdes que tenía frente a mí, pero esos finos labios me llamaban a gritos.

—Yo también lo estaría —dijo seria. En ese momento sus labios chocaron contra los míos y sentí algo que nunca había sentido: paz. Con Angela sentía emoción, pero con Isabella era como si perteneciera a ese lugar—. Tu novia te espera. —Se separó de mí, tomé una gran bocanada de aire y abrí la puerta. Había llegado el momento de enfrentarme a mi novia y eso me ponía los pelos de punta.

—¡Edward! —Se acercaba a mí a grandes zancadas—. ¿Me quieres explicar dónde diablos estabas metido? Te he estado llamando por horas y, primero no contestas y luego apagas el celular.

—Hola Angela, yo estoy muy bien, ¿y tú?

—Edward, no lo hagas —habló entre dientes.

—Cullen, que tengas un buen fin de semana. —¿Isabella? ¿Acaso no se había ido ya? Me giré para encararla, pero fue un gran error.

—Gracias por todo, señora Swan. —Vi que estaba sentada en la asiento que yo ocupada hace unos instantes, la puerta estaba abierta y tenía sus finas y largas piernas cruzadas fuera del auto.

—¿Swan? —gritó Angela—. Edward, tú me habías dicho que el socio era un hombre.

—Edward, ¿acaso parezco un hombre? —Isabella puso una expresión como si la hubiera ofendido.

—Ya te puedes imaginar por qué lo hice. Estoy cansado de siempre tener que darte una explicación del porqué una mujer está cerca de mí.

—Pues sí, pero quiero oírlo de tus labios.

—Angela, eres demasiado celosa, tú no entiendes cuando te digo que solo estoy cerca de esas mujeres por trabajo.

—Edward, entiéndeme, por donde pasas ellas te desnudan con la mirada, no les importa que me lleves de la mano, aun así lo hacen, debo proteger lo mío.

—Concuerdo con ella —respondió Isabella. ¿Por qué carajos todavía no se había ido?

—¿Lo tuyo? Angela, yo no soy propiedad de nadie, además yo no vería a otra mujer ya que si estoy contigo es porque así lo decidí. —_Un momento, ¿es verdad eso que acabas de decir? Porque te recuerdo que hace unos minutos te besaste con Isabella y..._

—¿Y ella por qué sigue aún aquí? —Angela señaló a la señora Swan.

—Siento si los estoy incomodando, pero necesito decirle algo a Edward, algo laboral, pero empezó esta conversación y me fue imposible hacerlo.

—Ok, entonces dile.

—Es algo privado, sobre asuntos de la empresa.

—Oh no, no señora, lo harás frente a mí.

—¡Ya Angela, suficiente! De esto es de lo que te estoy hablando. —Le di la espalda y me dirigí al auto.

—El lunes viajamos. —Soltó Isabella en cuanto llegué a su lado, y estaba tan cerca que solo con murmurarlo la podía escuchar.

—¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

—Es una reunión con Vulturi, me acaban de enviar la información. —Y sí, en la pantalla de su iPhone estaba el mensaje enviado desde presidencia—. Así que, ¿paso por ti?

—No es necesario, nos vemos el lunes en L.A. —Di la vuelta para regresar con mi novia, pero me lo impidió.

—Edward, no te merece. —¿En serio Isabella Swan me estaba diciendo eso?

—¿Qué?

—Te veo el lunes. —Me dio una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos, cerró la puerta del auto y yo me quedé allí pensando en lo que ella me acababa de decir.

—Edward —me dijo Angela luego de un rato.

—Dime. —Yo aún no me movía desde que Isabella se había marchado, ¿y ella desde cuando viene a darme consejos sobre lo que tengo que hacer y lo que no?

—¿En serio piensas eso sobre mí?

La verdad es que amo a Angela, pero siempre he odiado a las personas posesivas, celosas, y ella era ambas. No tengo ninguna amiga, solo me deja hablar con Alice, y eso porque es mi hermana, sino no le permitiría acercarse.

—Sí —le respondí cortante.

—Edward —suspiró—, lo siento, pero es parte de mí, y si no te gusta entonces no podemos seguir...

—¿Cómo? —Giré mi cabeza para mirarla y vi que tenía una maleta en cada mano—. Angela —dije con la voz entrecortada—, esas maletas...

—Bueno Edward, creo que tuviste suficiente tiempo para pensar las cosas, ¿no crees? —suspiró—. Vi que no te movías y me di cuenta que tenemos cosas en las cuales pensar con la mente fría.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que la señora Swan se fue?

—El necesario para tomar la decisión correcta. —Se acercó a mí—. Adiós Edward. —Depositó un beso en mi mejilla y se fue por el lado contrario por el cual se había ido Isabella hace un rato.

* * *

**:O Edward ya no está con Angela, ¿Que creen que pase en Los Ángeles?, espero sus reviews con sus opiniones, felicitaciones, negativas, o saludes. Besitos :***


End file.
